detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Deuce Markowitz
Deuce Markowitz is one of the Outcasts at A. Nigma High. He first appears in the episode Outcast Times At A.Nigma High. His best friends are Lou Black and Jenny Jergens. In the past Deuce was one of the more popular kids in school, along with the other two Outcasts. However, the Outcasts were the people who the Prank Song was tested on for brainwashing powers, and it ended up giving them disgusting, compulsive habits. Deuce's specific habits are the compulsion to eat everything and panic attacks whenever he hears words that start with the letter "B." He first appeared in the episode Outcast Times At A.Nigma High. During this episode the Outcasts were trying to regain some of their popularity by gaining a whisker from a tatzelwurm in order to reverse the curse they believe they were put under. Deuce's History Prior to the series start As shown in a picture he and his two best friends were at Lee Ping 's 10th Birthday party. He was a friend of Lee before high school. He and the other Outcasts were also the first test subjects for the Prank Song. They were used to test and refine the song. His post-hypnotic suggestion was to "eat everything in sight." Curiously, however, he also got a "bonus curse" in which he freaks out at "B" words (anything that starts with the letter B). Cam once saw him eat a snail right out of its shell. Season 2 In the episode Outcast Times At A.Nigma High, Deuce, Lou, and Jenny decided that a red tatzelwurm whisker would stop their curse (and give them their popularity back). They enlisted the help of Lee and his friends in order to obtain this whisker. While waiting for Lee after school Deuce is shown to be paranoid and sporadic when panicked. He also is shown to be a nervous eater (a side-effect of his brainwashing). While walking in the school's underground tunnels we see that Deuce's favorite food is scabs. We also find out that Deuce obtained an "extra" curse in the form of a phobia of 'B' words when he panics after Lee mentions butterscotch. At the end of the episode the whiskers Lee handed them seemed to make them normal again. However, it isn't known whether they regain any popular status. Season 3 Deuce and his friends return in The Outcasts Strike Back! having destroyed the whisker by mistake. They dig a hole to the underground tunnels, and steal Lee's bag to obtain the Key. They manage to obtain another whisker thanks to the Red Tatzelwurm, but it is unknown whether this whisker worked for them. Appearance Deuce is a tall, slightly heavy-set boy. He wears khaki shorts, a brown leather jacket, and a white t-shirt. He wears a red bandana to hold back his bangs. Personality Thanks to the "curse" Deuce is shown to be slightly paranoid and constantly eating and/or thinking about eating. He is panicked at the thought of being embarrassed and gets defensive when cornered. Relationships Outcasts Deuce is a member of the Outcasts due to the Prank Song. However, all of the members of the Outcasts were friends before their brainwashing. Lee Ping Deuce was present at Lee's 10th Birthday Party. He also searched for the tatzelwurm with Lee in Outcast Times At A.Nigma High . Gallery Snapshot - 1.jpg Snapshot - 2.jpg Snapshot - 3.jpg Magazine clippings.png|Deuce was in the paper Trivia & Background Information *In Outcast Times At A.Nigma High Deuce is shown to eat soap, scabs, chalk and a stick. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Popular Category:Unpopular Category:Prank Category:Neutral Category:Detentionaire Category:A Nigma High Category:Outcasts